


Catching Air

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [51]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: For Readers of my longer stories: I do not have writers block, but my writer definitly hates the clock! I'll update as soon as my sleeping shedule has found kind of a rythm...





	Catching Air

**Author's Note:**

> For Readers of my longer stories: I do not have writers block, but my writer definitly hates the clock! I'll update as soon as my sleeping shedule has found kind of a rythm...

Seconds to minutes, minutes to moments, moments to eternities. We just stand and stare in awe, none of us breathing, none of us thinking at all, just watching the gnosis blooming in each other, while our hands yet tremble, our lips jitter. People always think I'm the braver one, but you proove them wrong, again, because you're not frozen like me, you're able to move, and I'm so, so glad you do it. It's only your thumb, tracing my jaw, yet this tells me a whole blockbuster of story, about the way you would...you would. And I'm still scared. 

There's rain outside, loud and heavy and constant and I feel the urge to go outside, to let it pour down on me, wash away the layers of insecurities, renew me somehow. Instead I'm cleaned up internally, my soul's filth filtered through the barrier the air builds between our lips, inbetween our faces when you get close, but leave the decission to me, give me a "I wish..." instead of an "I want...". I have to close my eyes to do it, I can't look at you, you're beauty would leave me blind, and I'm not prepared to see you this different, when I'm not even used to the way you feel. 

Maybe you're just as afraid as I am, I'm not quiet sure, your hands on my body, carefully wrapping me in, dancing along my spine are not lacking pressure, nor speed, nor security. It's your breath that gives you away, when it finally mixes with mine, when I taste the sweet scent of your fear on my tongue, realising how much you open yourself up to me right now, letting me see into an abyss that is threatening to swallow the both of us. I take a leap of faith, eyes wide open now, and I don't care if our parachutes will be working.

Finding shelter in the way our tongues twist together, holding on, clawing at each other, I let myself fall, fall into you, and you catch me, just like I do the other way around. Once on something like solid ground, on a common conclussion that this is mututal, I can feel you calm down, the racing beat of your heart changing into a steady, soothing one under my palm. I want to add cymbals to your base, I slide my hands under your shirt to tap along your chest, creating a drumline with your spirits beat, a special song that consists of you. 

A thousands of lyrics in your eyes you watch me do so, let me do, until I still and look down at you, shy, but smiling just like you do. How clichè your "Come here." sounds when you lock your hand in my neck and pull me down, your other hand pushing my hips along, pressing us together, so our bodies replicate the closeness of our minds. I don't care, you could tell me the cheesyest of lines and still I would be falling with you. I already have. Years ago.


End file.
